Little Bitch
by capitudascamelias
Summary: The former Queen let herself being dominated by the Savior


**A/N: **_**English is not my first language.**_

_**Warnings: sex and language.**_

Little Bitch

"Say you are my bitch."

Emma's voice was a low, deep whisper. Her lips brushed against the brunette's earlobe. One hand cupped a perfect breast; the nipple being dedicated caressed by the tip the blonde's forefinger while the other hand worked on Regina's sex.

The former Evil Queen despised such display of submission. She hated not being the one in control. She couldn't bare the lack of power of her current position.

And, yet, she never felt so aroused in her entire life.

Emma Swan was the only person capable of making she beg. The only one who made she _want_ lose control. The only person she wanted to give control to. This was an entire unexplored adventure and Regina found herself enjoying it too much.

It was almost terrifying the way the blonde woman made her feel all the times they were together: exposed, powerless, submissive… But it was more than that. She also felt safe, desired. Not the desire for the body. The desire for the woman. For the soul. The cracked person who lived too much, who saw too much…

But she wouldn't just give in and let herself being dominated. No matter how good it felt. No matter how much she wanted to.

"Say it." Emma bit the brunette's neck, thrusting her fingers harder and then slowly pushing them down. She teased the Mayor folds with the tip of the fingers with a feather-touch.

Regina's breath hitched. She tried touching the woman above her one more time, forgetting about the cuffs around her wrists. She let out an unsatisfied huff before thrusting her hips against the teaser hand.

It was something totally unexpected the fact that she loved when Emma called her bitch. Used to the higher respected treatment in any occasion, the pleasure of hearing such low word directed to her was quite disturbing. She just couldn't help the wetness pooling between her legs whenever the Sheriff whispered it to her.

"Say you are my bitch, _Your Majesty."_

Pink lips brushed against a dark red hardened nipple, the tip of Emma's tongue teasing the already sensitive flesh before she sucked it hard that made Regina cry out in please.

_So close…_

She wouldn't say it.

As Emma speed up the pace inside her, Regina felt her body giving up. The heat increased on the pit of her stomach, her muscles contracted without her command to do so and the dizziness before the orgasm made her close her eyes waiting for it.

And then, suddenly, the blonde slid her fingers out of her leaving an empty space.

"What the _fuck_?!"

She didn't even mind cursing because of the aching desire on her sex and the lack of contact.

Dark-hazel eyes angrily met emerald ones.

She wanted so desperately to cum. She _needed_ it so fucking desperately.

And she knew Emma wouldn't do it until she said the damn words.

Regina closed her legs, slightly rubbing her own thighs against her sex, but Emma grabbed her knees and spread them apart. Green eyes flashed with the sight of the brunette's position. Emma licked her bottom lip, admiring Regina's exposed sex.

The Mayor groaned in frustration.

"I'm your bitch."

The Savior deviously smiled, running her hands lightly over the smooth olive skin of the former Queen's legs. She brushed pink lips against red ones, licking the pale scar she loved so much.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you."

Slim pale fingers teased the brunette's waiting entrance.

"To do what?"

A single finger slid inside the woman so slow that Regina didn't know if this was dangerously hot or highly torturing.

"I want you to fuck me."

The finger slid out in the same pace.

"How?"

Emma stopped moving when the tip of the finger reached half way out. Regina gulped, struggling against the desire to thrust her hips forward.

"_Hard_."

The blonde moved the finger in one more time.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your bitch."

Without warning, Emma inserted two more fingers inside her, causing Regina scream in pleasure and surprise.

The movement was violent, strong and possessive.

"Oh… Yes… _Fuck me, Emma!"_

The blonde chuckled hearing the regal woman begging and cursing like that. It was extremely hot the way those words danced out the brunette's mouth.

Their mouths crushed in a deep, violent kiss. She nipped Regina's bottom lip between sharp teeth, hardening the bite as she felt the other woman coming closer to her climax one more time.

She stopped moving, keeping her fingers still inside Regina.

"Not yet, _dear._"

When the muscles relaxed around her fingers, Emma started the thrusts again in the same rapid pace as she had never stopped moving.

"Look at me."

Regina kept her eyes shut.

"Look at me, my love."

Her eyes snapped open in choke hearing those words. She watched Emma kiss her way down between her thighs, dark-hazel eyes never leaving emerald green ones. It was hard keeping her eyes open or not cumming yet.

"I want you to cum for me. In my mouth."

"Oh god…"

Said that, Emma's tongue worked quickly on that sensitive spot. It didn't take long to Regina's orgasm come.

_Orgasms._ More than one. One right after the other while the younger woman kept sucking, nipping and kissing her clit; expert fingers moving inside her.

When the Mayor finally started to relax, the Sheriff slowed the pace down until keep her fingers still inside the brunette.

Emma placed chaste kisses over the sensitive flesh of Regina's body until reach those marvelous red lips. She slid the fingers out for the third time and brought them to the former Queen's mouth, which happily cleaned them up.

They kissed again and Emma could taste Regina in all ways.

The blonde blindly uncuffed the other woman without breaking their kiss. Regina's arms wrapped around the slim waist, bringing the younger woman closer.

When they broke the kiss, Emma rested her head on top of the brunette's chest, hearing the loud beat of the once darkened heart.

Regina placed a kiss on top of Emma's head, lazily playing with blond curls slowly falling sleep with a small smile on her face.


End file.
